I'm going to Pan
by blairbear014
Summary: Veronica attends Pan for 3 weeks to avoid suspension in 2x09. So this is her making friends,dealing with boys,and a whole lot of drama soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

My first Veronica Mars fic, so reviews are appreciated. Sorta AU.

Takes place during 2x09 but she never got back with Duncan and there is no sex ed baby. She never got to read those files about her mom, but she will eventually. Meg is in the hospital because of the crash.

This has been on here for a while, but I'm really a much better writer since then. I didn't want to update with new chapters until these were all rewritten. I couldn't get through them without cringing. This is the new, re-written chapter one. It will certainly take a while for me to rewrite the other chapters, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or anything that is familiar to you. The ending is loosely based off of an episode of One Tree Hill.

* * *

_"Veronica, I'm afraid you've gone too far this time. I'm going to have to suspend you." Mr. Clemmons' face was solemn. He spoke in a stern voice, letting her know that he wasn't joking. "But if I get suspended, I won't be eligible for-" she started before Mr.C rudely interrupted. "The Kane Scholarship, I know. I'm aware of both your academic record and your financial situation,Veronica. That's why I have one alternative." _

_She tried to mask her annoyance and looked at him expectantly. _

_"The term has 3 weeks left in it. Instead of you being suspended, spend the rest of the term at Pan High. It will be marked as a transfer and you can come back as soon as the term ends. I won't put that you broke into my office on your records. " Her confusion took over, but nodded hesitantly. She knew she shouldn't argue, because this was better than getting suspended, anything was. "I'll take it." Sure, she was pissed about changing schools for 3 weeks during her senior year. Worry took over when she remembered her days as Betty. Granted, she had made some friends, and most people were nice to her, but she'd lied to them. They reserved the right to hate her. She guessed that using her charm was the only way to win them over. She silently left the office, still shocked at this new development. She goes to break it to her friends - tomorrow, she would be at their rival school, and she wouldn't be back for three weeks. _

She snapped back to reality as she got out of her car and headed toward the school. She hears Richie's voice as he yells her alleged name, "Betty!" She takes a deep breath as she walks over to the group.

"Actually, my name is Veronica Mars. I was only here as an undercover student named Betty last year so I could find Polly for Neptune which is where I go to school. But, now I go here," she deadpanned, leaving the poor boy confused.

"Well, you can still sit at lunch with us if you want….Veronica." She smiles, because he really is too sweet. "Yeah, I think I will." With that, she heads to the office.

Come lunch, she was already getting used to the new surroundings. She sat across from Richie and the rest of the popular kids upon arrival to the cafeteria. She hears a few people say, "Hi Betty," and smile at her. So, a few people remembered her. That wasn't saying this would be all bad. "Actually, my name is Veronica Mars. It's a long story. Can we all just start over?" They smile and nod, seeing that Richie accepted it. It seemed slightly odd to her - the leader of the popular kids always liked her - Duncan, Logan. They start to talk about the 09ers, and she tells them, there was no reason to hide it - she knows the 09ers pretty well.

Someone asks, "So, you know Logan Echolls?" Veronica nods, her mind then drifting to thoughts of Logan. Another gushes, "You are so lucky. He's like totally hot and has that bad boy thing going on. Oh, and he's like totally rich." Veronica debates a retort, but is stopped by Richie's voice.

"How is she lucky? I thought we decided he was a jackass." Veronica can see the jealousy but decides to ignore it. She wanted to be friends with these people, and her acknowledgement of his feelings for her might ruin that. The guys talk about how they hate Logan and Dick and the 09ers, how those assholes are assholes and how they were rich,stuck up,and violent. The girls gush about how hot they all are. Veronica can't help the small smirk making it's way to her face as the rest of the lunch period is a debate between the guys on who the biggest douche at Neptune High was. The girls debate on who is best looking. Veronica doesn't get involved, and she's happy. People almost forget that she was there.

As the school day ended, Veronica stepped outside with her new group of friends. Sure, some girls were a but too bubbly for her tastes, but they were all nice. She didn't see many nice people at Neptune High. After some moments outside, her eyes zero in on a bright yellow car.

Logan shouts, "RONNIE!" Dick is sitting on the hood of Logan's car looking bored while Logan is leaning against the affectionately named (or not-so-affectionately) jackass-mobile. Dick looks up, his expression changes from disinterested to slightly amused as he sees the group's facial expressions.

Her new friends stalk over to the boys. As they get closer to another, Veronica gets a forbidding feeling. This will not end well. Upon reaching his destination, Richie shouts "What are you doing at our school Echolls?" Veronica attempts to push her way through the ever-forming crowd. She can tell when Logan spots her. He immediately motions to her and says,"Ah!There's the reason I'm here!"

It hadn't been so much what he said, but more the way he said it. Logan was using his condescending jackass voice, the one he always used to provoke people and annoy them. Veronica inwardly groans. He was going to be a jerk. She silently wondered why he couldn't ever leave well enough alone.

"What do you want from Veronica?" Richie's question is innocent, his tone filled with curiosity and maybe even a slight protectiveness. From what she had gathered during lunch, Richie thought that Logan was a violent, spoiled alcoholic. She waits for said violence to be demonstrated. She assumes Logan will punch him in the face, but he doesn't. Logan rolls his eyes, raises his eyebrow and says "Uh, dude, she's my girlfriend," as if it were common knowledge and Richie was stupid for not knowing. She feels as though maybe, just maybe, this will all go without violence. Her hopes are shattered as she notices Dick's interests have been peaked. He has a look of amusement and excitement on his face as he jumps off of the hood of Logan's car.

"Yeah, and why do you care?" As always, Dick's proximity to a person makes her uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly the brightest bulb of the bunch, and she didn't want him being so close to Richie in the case of a lost temper.

"Well considering Logan is the biggest jackass in southern California, with you as a close second, I figured you three wouldn't get along too great. She has higher standards." She sighs, of coarse Richie would say something like that. He had no clue what he was dealing with. She contemplates looking away. She knows what comes next - it's what always comes next. Logan and Dick will loose their cool, and someone will get hurt. In this case, it will be Richie. She hopes that Logan is in a particularly playful mood - that meant general annoyance and mental violence, but at least wouldn't be physical.

Dick backs away and Logan grabs Richie's shirt. It's more subtle than she'd imagined. She figured he would just punch him. She was sure that had to mean something, maybe it was a good thing. Perhaps, Logan would just push Richie around. If that were the case, she hoped Richie had enough common sense not to fight back.

"I can't punch you considering I don't even know your name." It's a deadly whisper as Logan speaks in a murderous tone. It's a simple statement laced with threat. Richie gets angry and decides to shout, "IT'S RI-CHIE. Is that good enough for your pea brain?" Veronica feels like groaning, of coarse he would decide to provoke Logan. As if this weren't enough already.

The girls gasp around her gasp. Granted, they adored Logan and all his attributes, this much was established at lunch, but they worshiped Richie. She rolls her eyes as she hears whispers of, "Do you think they're going to fight?", "I hope they rip off each other's shirts!" and "That'd be soooo hot." The subdued squeals of delight annoy Veronica. She didn't know who they came from, but it was insensitive and annoying all around.

"Well then, Richie," Logan's voice is back to jackass mode, and a smirk is firmly planted on his face,"Thanks for the compliment, but you don't know shit about me, Dick,or Veronica. So fuck off." The last part of the sentence is spoken as a clear threat. The joking nature is forgotten and Logan makes it clear that he means it. Logan willingly lets go of Richie as Veronica approaches the two. She feels confident that she has stopped Richie from speaking again. She glares at Logan and says,"Thanks for coming to pick me up." Her voice is not grateful. She knows he can tell that she's angry. She quickly turns to apologize to Richie and wave a quick goodbye to her new friends. She then slides into the familiar passenger seat of big bird and slams the door. Her arms are crossed, and she clearly sends the signal that she shouldn't be bothered. Logan and Dick get in right after her. She wants to smile at the face Dick makes upon realization that he had to sit in the back, the almost-complaint he makes, and the look Logan gives him, advising him to sit down and shut up. She doesn't. She is far too angry to smile at their childish antics right now. The drive home is far too silent. She supposes that her glares weren't helping conversation. As Logan pulled up to her house, she slowly got out, mumbled a "thanks" and closed the door silently before walking away.

She is still fuming when she gets upstairs, grateful for her father's current, temporary, absence. They could have ruined everything at her new school. She'd be socially ostracized, again, and she hadn't even done anything. She had such an easy time getting along with the kids at Pan. Why did they have to rain on her parade? She scoffed because she knew the answer. That was just how they were. She couldn't change them. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to completely hate them.

The brightness in the multitude of gray was the fact that no one was actually physically injured. A few close calls, sure, but Logan kept his temper in check for the most part. She'd seen worse, but that didn't make it all okay.

Two hours pass before her phone beeps with a new text message, _Hey babe,wanna come over? _Logan and his way with words. She wondered if he was oblivious to her anger. She'd thought that glaring daggers and not speaking the whole way home would have tipped him off. _Why should I? _ It's five minutes before she makes peace with the fact that he isn't going to text her back.

His name then flashes across her screen. She sees it immediately but lets it ring twice before picking up. Annoyed, she answers in an unwelcoming tone, "Hello?" She thinks she may have heard him sigh on the other end of the line, but is distracted by his voice when he replies, "Hey." There is a short silence. Then she knows she hears him sigh, resigned. "So, I'm kind of outside of your apartment right now." She looks out the window and catches a glimpse of yellow.

She walks to the door slowly, "Why?" "Uh I don't know. I figured you were mad. So, I thought if we were going to argue, at least we could do it in person. And it's easier to get you to forgive me in person." She opens the door as she finishes, and there he is, phone to ear, looking at her with his sad brown eyes. He hangs up as she stands in front of him. They have what could be considered as staring contest for a few seconds, and then her resolve crumbles. She sighs, "You make it hard for me to stay mad at you."

He smiles - not his jackass,cocky smile, but the truly happy one that is infectious. He offers her his hand, and she takes it willingly. They are halfway out the door when she lets go of his hand and stops walking. He turns to look at her, disappointed and about to question her. She offers him a small smile, "Down boy. If I'm coming over,I have to call my dad. So, wait two seconds." He gives her a chuckle as she dials the familiar number.

"Hey daddy-o!"

"Is it alright if I go hang out with Logan?"

"Don't worry."

"He knows."

"Logan will beat up anyone who tries to hurt me."

"I will."

"Love you too, bye."

The conversation ends. "My dad said I could come over." He nods knowingly. Veronica takes her books off the counter and takes his hand. He asks, "So, what did your dad say?" "You better not try anything, he has a gun,stay out of trouble,be good, blah blah, the usual."

Veronica ponders her sudden case of butterflies as she watches him put on his seatbelt. These butterflies were not new to her, but always oddly surprising nonetheless. He smirks when he catches her staring and she looks away, always embarrassed. It's not too long before they arrive at the Neptune Grand. Before she can take off her seatbelt, Logan is already at the door, opening it for her. And they say chivalry is dead.

"Hey."

"Hi." Her voice is cheerful as she greets him. Upon seeing his incredulous look, she quickly adds, "So,I'm thinking of becoming a cheerleader when I get back to Neptune." Logan raises his eyebrows at her explanation. She laughs at him and enthusiastically adds, "GOOO PIRATES!" Logan shakes his head and chuckles. Veronica never ceased to amuse him, surprise him, amaze him.

"Hey, you know you wanna see me in one of those short skirts just dancing around. Besides, you would totally enjoy the games more." She tries to speak using her best 'blonde' voice. His chuckle of amusement is accompanied by a sarcastic "of coarse!" She knows there is truth to his teasing words.

Once the elevator doors close, Logan smiles at Veronica. He catches her off guard when he says, "I hate elevators." She realizes that she's never known that. Her laugh is soon overtaken by her natural curiosity when she asks, "Why?" He doesn't answer her, just a simple shrug to tell her he doesn't have a reason. It's just like she doesn't have a reason for hating Barney.

As the door to the suite is opened, Duncan is seen sitting on the couch. Logan seems unfazed, "Hey DK." Veronica waves to her ex boyfriend. Their tumultuous past is long forgotten, and not really tumultuous at all. She feels a pang of pity for her friend, his girlfriend was in the hospital and there was absolutely nothing he could do. She still couldn't tell why Meg hadn't been in the limo with them. At least Meg survived - a phrase repeated by everyone and anyone who came in contact with those who were Meg's friends. Duncan doesn't look up from the television as he replies, "Hey." His voice is distant. All those who had known Duncan before knew that he was much less than he had been before. He was slowly becoming a shell of his former shell. Veronica couldn't help but feel helpless. Nothing could be done. Not only had his sister been murdered - by his best friend's father, no less - but his girlfriend was now in the hospital. Logan took a short breath, "Meg is going to be ok. Don't be so worried." It seemed like a daily thing Logan said to Duncan - something to reassure his friend that things would work out in the end.

Duncan's voice was breaking as he replied,"How can I not worry,man? My girlfriend was in a bus that exploded and dove off a cliff. She is in the hospital and I don't know if she's going to make it." There's a pause as his low, solemn rant finishes. He takes a moment, a pause for air, before he says quietly, "There is something I need to talk to you about." After a quick glance at Veronica, he adds,"Alone." Logan's expression doesn't show confusion, only concern for his best friend. He nods, letting go of Veronica's hand and heading to the kitchen with Duncan.

She thinks about staying put, giving them their desired privacy, but she's Veronica Mars, and her curiosity gets the best of her as she walks towards the kitchen. She makes sure she is not seen and strains to listen to their hushed conversation. Logan's voice is the first she hears, "Are you sure?" She waits for Duncan's reply. It doesn't come. She assumes he had nodded, because it's Logan who speaks next, "Duncan, man, this sucks. I wanna help. Let me know if you need anything." She can hear Logan's concern and sincerity etched in his voice. It's rare that Logan feels concern or sincerity, even rarer that he expresses it, and almost never that it is so deeply rooted in his voice. She hears a deep breath being taken. Duncan's voice follows, "Well, I'm going to see her again tomorrow," his voice is soft and resigned, "you can come with me for moral support." Veronica silently wonders what Duncan needs moral support for. She can envision Logan's smirk as he says, "As long as I don't have to hold your hand,buddy." She decides to quickly walk over to the couch as their laughs are heard. She knows the conversation is coming to an end and she doesn't want to be caught.

As Logan spots her on the couch, he rolls his eyes. "Let me guess, you had your ear against the wall?" She smiles sweetly, knowing she was busted, but replies, "Not at all."

"Mhm, somehow I don't believe you." He sits next to her and she hits him playfully, "Well, in what kind of relationship are we, if you don't trust my honest answers?" He scoffs at her reply, "Why of coarse. I trust you completely - what, with your record of staying out of people's business." She hits him playfully again and tries to think of a reply but is not given the chance when Duncan chooses to speak, "I'm out. Ight?"

Logan's eyebrows furrow,"You just said Ight. That was weird -don't do that. Where you headed?" Duncan laughs, a glimmer of his former self ,"I'm going to have dinner with my parents." Logan nods in understanding as Duncan turns and leaves.

"Mmm, we're alone." Logan runs his lips over Veronica's as soon as he speaks. He loves Duncan, like a brother, but Logan loves spending time alone with his girlfriend. Veronica smiles into the kiss, "Can we go to your room? This couch is so … uncomfortable." He takes her hand as they leave the room. She can't help but love the feel of his lips on her own. She interrupts their little make-out session shortly after they fall onto his bed. She knows that it will disappoint him, but she's just not ready. He gives her an understanding nod, as always, and gets off of her. She notes that it has started pouring rain.

"Veronica." They're both laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he speaks. She is scared to look at him, always feeling guilty for her unwillingness to sleep with him, "Mhm?" It was true that being around him made her want to take all her clothes off and give him her virtue. The time she was roofied did not count in her mind. She wanted her real first time to be remembered. She wanted to be sure and now was not the time. It didn't feel right yet. Logan's voice interrupted her voice ,"You know over the summer when we were making out in my car?"

Despite herself, she chuckles, "Narrow it down a bit please, Echolls." He rolls his eyes at her, "The time the you said your dad was watching us through a telescope and I said I loved you." She turns around to face him. Her heart pounds in her chest. She is scared of what can happen next. Her voice is faint when she says,"Yeah." She remembers what he is speaking of. He's quiet when he says, "It wasn't about getting past second base."

She stares at him blankly, tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her things and left, nearly running to the elevator. She sees Logan's slightly delayed reaction in chasing after her, and quickly presses the button. "Close, close, close" - a mantra she repeats to herself, hoping for the doors to close before Logan reaches them. She allows herself to breathe when the doors close quickly - not as quickly as she would have liked, but quick enough.

This was about getting past second base. This is all about sex. Logan wants to have sex. She keeps repeating the thoughts in her head. She doesn't believe Logan loves her. As the elevator reaches the lobby, she is reminded of the fact that Logan drove her here. She has no car at her immediate disposal. She shakes her head, refusing to think of her boyfriend. She needs to rationalize this situation. She stands in front of the hotel, wondering what to do. She supposes the only thing would be to walk home. She didn't have enough money for a cab, and she couldn't call her father. She doesn't get very far before hearing a door slam behind her. Naturally, her curiosity doesn't let her let this go. She turns in its direction to see Logan running towards her.

She's confused when she asks her question, "How did you get down here so fast?" Out of breath, Logan says, "I ran down the stairs." She quickly points out the obvious, "You live on the top floor." "Yeah, my legs are reminding me of that as we speak." He comes closer to her, in the pouring rain. He runs his hands up and down her arms, crossed defensively across her chest, "I love you,Veronica." Rain pours down on the blonde's head as she stares at the ground. She is fully aware of the tears on her face as she looks up into his eyes, "But Why?"

Logan's confused expression is accompanied by, "Why?"

"Yes, WHY? Why do you love me? Why am I different from any one else you have ever dated? What makes me so special that you love me?I need to know why!" He should know that she's all about analysis. She needs to know the details and the evidence before she can believe him. She knows yelling is not going to solve anything, but it was her only hope when trying to ignore how cute he looked when soaked in the rain. She noted that he looked even better than when he was surfing - a feat she thought could not be accomplished. She wipes the thoughts from her mind as she waits for an answer.

"Because you tilt your head when you want something. Because you solve mysteries and love to nail the bad guy. Because you make me a less of a jackass. Because you make me want to beat the crap out of any guy who even looks at you the wrong way. Because you give me this weird fluttering feeling in my stomach whenever you're around. Because every time you kiss me you make my heart wanna explode. Because even if you accuse me of every crime that happens or all the evils in the world, I'm still going to come running back to you and begging for your forgiveness. I mean... that all has to mean something,right? … And because we're both going to get pneumonia but if you need me to tell you why I love you then I can go on all night."

She stares at him dumbfounded for a short while. She doesn't know how to respond. She sniffles, stares at the floor, and tries to rationalize, but one look at his eyes makes her crack a smile, "You did pretty good." She bites her lip, taking a deep breath and walking towards him until their bodies are no more than a few centimeters apart. She has to stand on her tippy toes in order to put her hands around his neck and kiss him. Her little kiss then turns into a make-out. She'd always wanted to kiss in the rain. She absently wonders if it's a common dream for all girls.

She thinks it's at least five minutes before he pulls away from her. She notes the feeling of butterflies she gets when his hand fits perfectly into hers.

She quickly checks to see if her books and phone are completely trashed. She is more than relieved to see that they made it. She checks her new voicemail, "Veronica, stay with Logan. It's horrible outside and I don't want you two in a car accident. But remind him of my gun!" She laughs at her father's always perfect voicemails.

--

She knows that they may be soaking wet. Yet, here they were, on his bed. Her earlier thoughts of doubt were completely wiped from her brain. She notices how right it does feel with him on top of her. She notes his gentle kisses under the sheets. She knows she should be scared. This was it. She was going to have her official first time with the boy who loved her enough to risk pneumonia. She's not fearful as she boldly reaches for the hem of his shirt. She silently wishes that this was her real first time - a time she would be able to remember. He looks down at her as she throws his shirt on the floor. His eyes silently ask - are you sure? She nods. She is sure. She feels right, she knows it's right. She's not scared. Logan loves her.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this is better than it originally was. I'll try to re-write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My second re-written chapter. Updates will come soon, my pretties. I've been working hard to revise the old stuff first. One chapter at a time. Thank God I have some school work to procrastinate doing ; )  


* * *

When morning came around, Veronica awoke with a strong arm around her waist. She doesn't open her eyes just yet, enjoying the feel of Logan playing with her hair. Her voice is teasing when she utters her first words of the day, "This had better be Logan's arm, because if I slept with yet another random guy, I'm going to start thinking those slut rumors were true." A kiss on her cheek is accompanied by her boyfriend's laugh. It doesn't take very long for her to face him and attach her lips to his. In between kisses, Veronica somehow manages to say what's needed, "This is great and all, but I have to get to school." Even if she had been the one to mention it, she is still disappointed when Logan's lips are no longer kissing her lovingly. As realization dawns on her, she mutters an "Ugh," and slams her head onto one of his pillows. Logan smirks, but holds back a biting comment. Instead he goes with the considerate route, "What's wrong, babe?"

"I have to get to my house and change and shower and make it to school on time. Damn! Just when I'd surrendered my super powers for the greater good. Where's that magic when you need it?"

Logan laughs at her sarcasm. "I called Duncan. He said he picked up some clothes for you, so he should be here in a few minutes. I already showered while you were sleeping, so you can go ahead. I'll drive you to school, you'll get there in plenty of time." Veronica can't resist the smile that forms on her face. Logan was actually being sweet - very sweet, in fact. It wasn't too rare when they were together, but it still caught her off guard nonetheless. He suggests ordering breakfast while she showers, and to this, she whole-heartedly agrees. She picked up his shirt off the floor, too many sizes too big - down to her knees. Damn being so short. She sees Duncan as she exits Logan's bedroom. He notices her too, because he shyly says "Hi." She finds it difficult to imagine having a life more complicated than his. His ex-girlfriend/possible half sister had sex with his best friend who called him and forced him to go shopping for said ex-girlfriend/possible half sister, who is now standing in front of him in his best friend's shirt. On top of that awkward situation, his girlfriend is in the hospital, and he's hiding something from everyone except his aforementioned best friend. Yep, pretty damn complicated.

"Logan asked me to go shopping for you and just buy the smallest size in something frilly and pink. But I knew he meant something bad-ass."

"So which did you get? Frilly or bad-ass?" Despite knowing his answer, she asks. It was fun to make Duncan say things like bad-ass. "Somewhere in the middle. It's not frilly or pink but it's a purple shirt and jeans, so I guess it's not bad." She smiles, grateful, but feels the need to let him know it's not necessary. It was okay to be awkward. "It's fine. Duncan, it's nice that you're trying to act all brotherly but really, we can just act normal." It still felt beyond weird saying that. She really hopes they aren't related. It was down-right disgusting. He laughs, "I am acting normal, I would've done the same thing even if you weren't my sister. Now go get ready for school, that's an order." Logan enters the room as Veronica laughs with Duncan. Logan is wearing his usual - two shirts and jeans. His hair is tousled and messy, as always. It's not the 'I just spent hours gelling my hair so that it could look this hot' messy, but rather the 'I just woke up and didn't have time to fix my hair' messy. She finds this much more natural. She decides she likes this look better for him.

"I was just being nice and she started laughing. The girl is seriously whack." Logan laughs knowingly at Duncan's explanation.

She is fully dressed as she exits the bathroom. She sees Logan tipping room service, and she wonders, what would rich boys do without their room service? Before she can reach them, the boys have already taken plates of pancakes and have begun digging in. Duncan turns on the television as she sits down and takes a plate of pancakes.

The television is turned off abruptly when Duncan sees that the Aaron Echolls episode of Tinseltown Diaries is playing. "It's okay man, I could care less about what Hollywood thinks of my dad." Duncan laughs, "Yeah, but I don't really wanna watch him deny killing my sister and then blame me for it." They both look down at their food. More to add to Duncan's complicated life: His best friend's father murdered his sister, who also slept with said best friend and his father. Not to mention that Duncan is being blamed for the murder. He lives with said best friend. To say this moment is awkward would be an understatement.

"My dad is a psycho, he should've jumped off a bridge instead of my mom." Logan's voice is filled with conviction, as if he knows it's true and doesn't care. Duncan offers his best friend a weak smile and changes the subject,"So, are you going to visit Meg with me today?"

Veronica's ears perk up at Meg talk. She hadn't seen Meg since the crash. Duncan insisted that, because he was informing her of Meg's condition, there was no reason to visit her. Normally, she wouldn't have listened, but she didn't want to upset Duncan. He was going through enough already. Now, though, she knew that Duncan wasn't keeping her in the loop. She held out a sense of false hope that they would forget she was there and speak about Meg freely.

Veronica knows that the question is clearly aimed at her boyfriend, and him alone. She knows Duncan would have asked her if he wanted her there. Logan seems a little caught off guard by the question, but answers without hesitation, "Yeah, man, of coarse. When?" "Right after school? Just know that the Mannings hate me, so don't be an ass." Logan smirks and feigns offense,"When have I ever been an ass?"

"I should leave for school. Seriously. I'm going to be late." Logan nods, "Yeah, let's go. See you at school, DK." Veronica runs into Logan's room to grab her books and cellphone. The car ride is silent. If you call that banana a car.

"So what's up with Meg that Duncan doesn't want me to know?" She knew it would be fruitless, he wouldn't betray his best friend's trust, but she gave it a shot. Why not? Logan groans, "Ronnie, Duncan said not to tell anyone. If you wanna know then ask him yourself. If he wanted you to know, he would've told you."

"So...tell Meg I say hi when you go visit her." Logan nods, grateful for the dropping of the subject. She gets out of the car and walks over to his side as they finally arrive at school. She smiles as they are face to face, "Have a good day at school. Learn something." He can't resist giving her a kiss before replying, "You too. Be nice to the other kids,Ronnie." She pretends to be offended and backs away, "Seriously, your class starts in like 10 minutes, scram."

"Me and Dick are cutting first and second period. Gotta surf." The roll of her eyes was expected and inevitable, "You surfer boys and your need to surf."

She walks up to some of the girls - Laurie, Jessie, Kristi, Suzie, Anna, Michelle, Julia, and Carlie. She warily says hello, still unsure of their current feeling towards her. She had almost completely forgotten about yesterday's situation.

Kristi is the first to speak, "So.. why didn't you say you were dating Logan Echolls? I mean, we were talking about him yesterday. You only said you knew him, not that you're dating him." Veronica sighs, it wasn't unexpected. "You never asked." They all giggle at her response. She is ready to thank the heavens when the guys show up immediately. She was so sure she'd be bombarded with ridiculous questions.

Richie, as always, is the first to address the girls, "So...you're dating Echolls?"

She sighs, "Why is every one so interested in that?" His response makes it sound as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Uh, we hate him and he almost beat me into a pulp yesterday." Her sarcastic comment could not be stopped, "Good thing I was there to save you, then. Seriously, he didn't have that look on his face that says he wants to kill you. He looked like he was bored … maybe one or two punches and he would've left you alone. He has a certain look in his eyes when he wants to beat someone into a pulp. Trust me, I've seen it before." She realizes her mistake when concern flashes across Richie's face. She didn't plan on making Logan sound like an abusive boyfriend, "He gets into a lot of fights. I've seen him beat quite a few guys into a pulp. It's a shame he doesn't hit girls though. I'd love to see Madison Sinclair go down." He stares at her, dubious, so she decides to continue,"He had the whole I'm-going-to-kill-you look once when I was practically abducted by this kid Ben and… well, long story short, he wanted to kill the guy. He actually got to throw a few punches before I figured out the guy was a federal agent."

Kristi's eyes widen. Carlie is the first to exclaim, "No way! He beat up a fed for you? That's so sweet." Veronica smiles at the memory of her first kiss with Logan. "Yup, that's Logan. Fists of Fury. Beat the guy to a pulp, ask questions later." The girls giggle with excitement. It's not too long before the bell rings and Veronica is freed of questions.

It was only at lunch that she'd realized how different Pan was from Neptune. She looks around the cafeteria as she sits down. Richie's voice brings her back to reality, "What's up?"

She doesn't really know. She shrugs, unknowing of what to say, "I just noticed how different Pan is from Neptune." "What's so different?" Ziek was apparently interested.

"Most obviously? You all sit indoors. The kids at Neptune wouldn't sit inside for lunch - unless it was raining, and that doesn't happen often. Next, no one orders food. Like, at Neptune, all the 09ers-" She is cut off by Curtis, "They order food?"

"Yeah, everyone is eating pizza,or Chinese, or sea food. And the vending machines have Orangina in them, and your vending machines don't carry it." Richie interjects, "Yeah, well, our school doesn't have a bunch of spoiled rich kids in it." Suzie scrunches her eyebrows at Veronica, "Unless you are one, 'cause your clothes look pretty expensive."

Of coarse Duncan would go ahead and buy her expensive clothes. "Actually my friend bought me them… Don't ask why, it's a long story." Suzie shrugs, seeming to accept the answer and continues to eat. "So….does Neptune get out that early that Echolls had time to drive 15 miles and pick you up on time?" Ziek was talking to her once again. She sighed, it was only a matter of time before Logan was mentioned again.

* * *

This chapter sucks. It always will suck. It originally sucked. I'm not changing the whole story, just revising it. I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I'm relieved to see that Logan's yellow monstrosity is not in the parking lot. "Veronica, where's you're boyfriend?" Richie asks as he walks past me. "I asked him not to come and nearly beat up my new friends today. Then he said that if I have any problems, he's beat the person up and all I have to do is call and he'll bring his fists of fury." I say sweetly. "Hm, didn't he recently get arrested for murder?" Asks Zeke. "Twice, for the same murder that he didn't commit." I say as I approach my car. "How do you know?"Richie asks. "He's my boyfriend. I know him better than anyone else does and I know he wouldn't do that. Besides, he was beat up by a biker gang. He had a concussion and broken ribs and was un-conscious until he woke up with a bloody knife in his hand. And the witness came forward and explained the story to the stupid sheriff who constantly needs a teenage girl to do his job for him and Logan's free. "

"Stop interrogating the girl,Richie. Veronica is obviously a girl and girls love bad boys and Logan Echolls is the baddest of the bad boys without getting into a bike gang or anything like that."Says Kristi and I laugh as she and I begin walking away. "Yeah, Logan is a bad boy and he can't help it, it's who he is. I don't really mind though, because even if he can do stupid stuff sometimes he never does anything too extreme. I mean, he doesn't even drink much anymore, except for at parties."I say and they roll their eyes. "Well, I'm going to go home now, thanks for the help back there Kristi. You should come visit Neptune sometime, see my place, go to the beach and crash some 09er parties." I say cheerily and she laughs. "Well, when?" She asks and I shrug. "I'm free right now, if ya want." I say and she smiles. "Well, Richie was going to give me a ride so let me just tell him I'm coming with you." She says as I nod. She runs off in the direction of Richie and I see then talk and then she turns and starts walking towards me. I unlock my car and throw my books in the backseat just as Kristi opens the passenger side. I start my car and turn on the radio to hear "Ali DJs" on 102.7 KIIS-FM.

Ali being Alison Warren, and the 60 minute daily segment of her favorite songs being the top rated on our Californian Radios. Alison can be described as an "It Girl". She's rich and famous and she's only 17. Guys describe her as a goddess, and she's often refered as "America's sweetheart" or "America's Princess". Anyways, the girl is mainly an actress and her segment on the radio is currently playing "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa.

"I love this! The girl has great taste in like everything." Says Kristi and I nod in agreement. It was true, the girl is a style icon at 17, had the hottest boyfriends, and had a record label in her name with the best musicians signed,and her brother,Aden Warren,is so hot. Their father recently filed for a divorce and it made every entertainment news because they seemed like the perfect family, no one knows the divorce reason.

Logan knows her, I know he does. Not just because she used to call Aaron her second father, or because she starred in so many of his movies. I saw lots pictures of them in People magazine back before Lilly died. I swear I saw her at Lilly's funeral. I think she held Logan's hand as they buried the casket. Then nothing for a while and after Lynn's suicide, I saw a few more. Then after Aaron's arrest, I saw pictures of them in Pinkberry in Hollywood, Starbuck's in Hollywood, on a movie set,with her brother,at a pizza place in LA, and two pictures from Neptune: one on dog beach and the other at the Echolls Mansion. _I never asked Logan about Miss.Warren, but she always says he's her best friend. And every channel always asks her about him whenever he gets arrested. _

"She's my favorite actress." I say truthfully. "Yeah, she's great at it. But that kinda scares me, ya know? Like what if everything is an act. You know how like Aaron Echolls acted like he wasn't a lying,cheating,murdering pedophile. It's scary, but she seems sweet." She says and when I think about it she has a point. "Yeah, so did Aaron. I always thought he was just a normal dad. Until I saw him beat the crap out of his daughter's boyfriend and ask Logan how his school day was not a second later, then I concluded that he was phsyco."

"So, you've met him?" She asks and I nod. "C'mon it was all over the news, I'm the one who put him in jail and solved the Lilly Kane murder mystery. But before that, yeah he was always acting like he was just...normal and nice, a little creepy but nice.I've known him since I was 12." I say.

"Wow, so this guy that you knew since you were a kid, his true nature is finally comes out.. Guess he was an even better actor than I thought. I mean , I knew he was talented but if you couldn't see through him, and you're like a mini PI, then he must be gifted."Kristi finished. I laugh and say,"Actually, if the rest of his family hadn't been such great actors themselves, he never would have seemed like the perfect family guy. I mean if they didn't act like everything was perfect, no one would have believed him. He's not that great an actor. Logan's actually much better, but I guess it's because he inherited genes from two actors. Lynn is his main source of talent though. She's a great actress, so much better then Aaron. And Trina is just...Trina."

Kristi laughs. "Why doesn't Logan get into acting?" she asks and I shrug. "I dunno. I guess because he grew up with it and has seen what it does to people." I say. She nods and we continue to listen to the radio. "Hey, I'm Ali and you're listenin' to my favorite music. The best hour of the day on this station." Ali's voice rings. The station is now playing some song I haven't heard before, but it's a techno song. "I looove this song." Kristi says and turns up the volume. "It's called together, by Bob Sinclar." She says with a smile. "One day!We'll be..together!" She sings and bops to the music. I shoot her a look of amusement and laugh. We drive and I listen to her sing along to this song for the whole 6 minutes that it lasts and soon enough we're at my house.

We get out of the Le Baron and go up to my apartment. "Dad! I'm home with a friend, hope you're wearing pants." I say as I crack open the door. I laugh at Kristi's confused expression. My dad is sitting at the counter writing notes on something with some coffee in his free hand. "Hi honey. Who's your friend?" He says cheerily. "This is Kristi.She's in my class at Pan. I'm giving her a tour of Neptune." I say and he smiles. "That's awfully nice of you hunny. I'm glad you are playing nicely with your classmates." He says and Kristi laughs at our banter. "You didn't come home this morning." He says and I shrug. "You said to stay with Logan because it was raining." I say and he smiles. "I did, but how did you get new clothes without coming home." He asks and I shrug again.

"Logan arranged for Duncan to go buy me clothes while I showered so I wouldn't have to rush. I kinda woke up late since they both wake up later than I do." _Not a total lie._"That's nice of them. Your boyfriend is very thoughtful." He says and I smile _Did my dad just compliment Logan? _

"So, when can I meet him?" He asks as if he had forgotten that Kristi was in the room. I put my bag down in my room, and grab a sweater."Who?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "Logan." "You already met Logan,dad. Lots of times." I say and he laughs. I walk to my mirror and fix my hair. As I'm walking out of my room, my dad says,"But not officially as your boyfriend. Just as Lilly's boyfriend and your friend. And just when he comes by to pick you up. Never had him over for dinner or anything." My eyes widen and I stop dead in my tracks. _Did my dad suggest dinner with Logan?_

"What are you implying dad?" I ask as I get ready to leave with Kristi. "Maybe he should come over for dinner one day. I'll make dinner, you bake something tilted to the left." He says and Kristi giggles. "Dad, I told you..that was on purpose! And I don' think it's a good idea." I say. "Math sweetie. Me+Idea equals good." He says as I roll my eyes and reach for the door. "I'll ask him." I say as Kristi and I leave.

We hurry to my car and decide to hit dog beach. The radio is playing some ghetto song because Ali's hour is up and nothing tasteful is on. **(A/N: I'm not bashing on ghetto music, I just don't think it's Veronica's style.) **We get to dog beach and I see a bunch of guys surfing. "Sweet! Boys" She says with a wink as we get out of my car. We sit down on a rock facing the water. "So..are you seriously going to have Logan over for dinner?" Kristi asks and I shrug. "If he agrees to it. Logan isn't too fond of my dad's best friend, and my dad and his best friend are always extra chummy when Logan's around." I say. "Who's your dad's best friend?" She asks and I say,"His name's Mr.Shotgun and he lives in my dad's room." She laughs uncontrollably.

When she finally calms down, "I see your concern." She says and I laugh. "Yeah my dad's a little trigger-humor happy when Logan's around. But it kinda scares me." I say. I turn to look into the water and I see a flash of blond. I roll my eyes. "What?" Kristi asks. "I just saw Dick Casablancas hair, so Logan and he must be here. And that third guy is probably Duncan... they're probably back from the hospital.." I say,realization dawning on me.

"Let's go say hi!" She says as she jumps off the rock. I pick my self up slowly and wait for the guys to get through the wave before saying anything. I open my mouth but close it when I see them talk with a third guy. I squint to see him...Duncan. _Yup, I was right._ I see Dick look at me and laugh. He hits Logan on the shoulder and points to me. Logan turns,sees me,and then waves a small wave. I wave back and the guys head for the shore. "Hey." Logan says as he gets out of the water. He walks up to me and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "I like the way you say hello." I say smartly and he laughs. "Hey,I'm Logan." He says to Kristi who smiles and replies,"I know. I'm Kristi." He laughs.

"Yeah I guess being the son of two movie stars really gets you noticed." "No..well I do know you from that. But you kinda are like public enemy number 1 at our school. Richie thinks you're the biggest jackass ever and the guys were talking about you and Neptune yesterday. Then you kinda almost beat him up and you were kinda all anybody talked about...and Veronica. She had to repeat why she was dating you like 5000 times." Kristi explains and Logan laughs. "Sorry." He says to me and I shrug. "I have nothing better to do than explain your criminal tendencies." I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"Uh, these are my best friends, Duncan Kane and Dick Casablancas. " He tells Kristi and the guys wave. "So hows Meg?" I ask. "Same." Duncan quickly replies. "We ran into the Mannings." Logan says and I motion for him to continue. "You thought they hated Duncan? You haven't seen them hate Logan Echolls. Mr.Manning was all pissed and complaining that Duncan came too often and he should stay away from Meg and then he was saying how I was rubbing off on Duncan and no wonder Duncan was so bad because I'm his friend and a whole bunch of shit. It was kinda funny, but Duncan wouldn't let me argue with the man so it got old." He says and Duncan laughs.

"Yeah, but Meg is supposedly normal or some shit but she's not awake so i don't see how she's doing quote wonderful end quote. Stupid blond nurse." He continues and I punch him. "I'm blond!" I say and he laughs. "But you aren't stupid." He says and kisses my forehead. "Add that to the list of things I love about you." He says as he pushes my hair behind my ear. I can't help but remember his speech from last night and smile wider.

"You two are so cute that I'm going to have to vomit." Dick says and Logan laughs and replies jokingly,"Shut the fuck up,dude. Not my fault you don't have a girlfriend." Dick says,"Hey! I have Madison." "Please, she's more of your..how should I put this...fuck buddy who doesn't let you do other girls? Seriously, what you two have doesn't even resemble a relationship. And she's always bitching at you." Logan retorts and Dick nods,laughing. "But she's a good fuck buddy and no one said I didn't do other girls." He says and Duncan and Logan explode with laughter and give Dick high-fives for getting action besides Madison.

"You guys are condoning him cheating on his girlfriend?" Kristi asks and the guys stop laughing. Logan speaks up,"You haven't met this girl, she's the most up-tight bitch I've ever met in my life. She's also a bitch who throws herself at any guy who is willing and won't tell Dick. And she's a bitch." "You called her a bitch 3 times." I say and he shrugs and says,"Well..she is." Every one nods in reply and Dick says,"Whatever, I'm going to break up with her cuz dude,I'd rather date that chick my brother has a crush on." I laugh, "Mac? YOU like Mac?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "No,Ronnie. I'm saying anybody is better than Madison." He says as Logan's phone rings. He walks off to talk on it and then comes back a minute later.

"Who was it?" I ask and he shrugs and says,"Trina. She's wants to come over for some reason. Whatever." I nod and open my mouth to say something but then I close it. "So, Beaver is doing some science program thing at school and Kendall is out doing whatever slutty housewives do, you guys wanna come over and party like it's 1999?" Dick says and Logan laughs and pushes him. "I'm in if 'Ronnie and DK are going." He says and I roll my eyes, "Fine Kristi and I are coming." As I finish my sentence, we all look at Duncan who laughs and says,"Okay, I won't be the party pooper, I'll come." Dick shakes his hair and wets Kristi and me because water is dripping from his hair. Kristi squeals and I punch Dick lightly in his arm. "What the hell?" I ask and he just laughs. "Well, don't kill me over a little water Ron-Ron." Dick says and I'm about to punch him,harder this time, but Logan grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal in fear. "Okay, no more martial arts for you." He says and the guys laugh. Everyone follows us as Logan puts me into the front seat of his X-terra. "C'mon, everyone fits in my car." He says to Kristi and the guys.

"Actually, I don't wanna just leave my car here. So, me and Kristi can meet you at Dick's." Everyone climbs into the back of the car. "You can get your car later,Veronica. The worst that could happen is your car gets stolen. Which it won't for two reasons: 1. It's a rust bucket" I hit him playfully as he said that. He pretends to be hurt, but continues talking,"and 2.The PCHers are the ones that steal and they like you so it ain't gonna happen." I roll my eyes and he smiles in satisfaction before going over to the driver's side ad getting in. He turned on the radio as he started up the car. California by Phantom Planet rung throughout the car because his volume was always extremely high. Logan,Dick,and Duncan sung all the California's. I realized how good Logan was at singing, and how bad Duncan was and that Dick was somewhat okay.

Kristi looked impressed that Logan could hold notes for so long and sing the high notes well. _Logan,Dick,John Enbom Jr., and Casey Gant started a band during sophmore year, but Logan quit after Lilly died. Logan was the lead singer, and now I see why. I never got to hear them or watch them rehearse or anything. I kind of regret it,now. _"What?" Logan asks, he must've realized everyone except Dick staring at him. "Nothing, I just never knew you were so good at singing." I say. "Thanks. I used to be in a band, you remember,right? But after Lilly..I quit and the band blowed." He says and Dick's eyes widen."DUDE! We should start the band up again!" He says and Logan laughs as he pulls into Dick's driveway. "I'll think about it." Logan says and I chuckle softly. Logan turns the car off and we all get out of the car. Logan grabs my hand as we start walking and I smile up at him. _Damn my shortness, I have to look up at everyone. _Dick jogs up to his door and is surprised to find it unlocked. "What the hell?" He asks Logan who shrugs in response. Dick waited for us to all catch up before opening the door and going inside. We walk in to find a young brunette sitting on the couch, doing her nails and listening to her i-pod shuffle. _Is this one of the girls Dick is sleeping with on the side? _

"I thought you were out." Dick says to the girl. She turns off i-pod,rolls her eyes and looks up at him,"Well, now I'm not anymore and could you please tell me before you bring all your little friends over next time?" "Oh, girls, this is my step-mom,Kendall Casablancas. Kendall, the blond is named Veronica and thats her friend Kristi, you already know Logan and DK." _Oh. Guess not then._ "Hi." She says with a stiff,fake smile. I smile back. "Mrs.C, where's that rice crispy treat you offered me in September?" Logan asks with a smirk. "I told you to make it yourself,kid." She says. "Yeah, but I figured you would still wanna make me one...oh well, maybe another time." He says and everyone laughs. We hear the door open again and Cassidy walks in with his school bag. He's looking at his shoes and then looks up and is shocked to see us all. "Hey Cassidy." I say in a gentle voice. "'Sup Veronica?" He says._ I think Beaver likes me best out of this group because I'm the only one who doesn't call him by his ridiculous nickname. _"Beav, I thought you were at school." Dick says, annoyed that there were people present at his home. I see Cassidy cringe and reply "Well, I just got home,Dick."

"Maybe we should go." I suggest quietly,directing my statement towards Logan. "No,stay. Kendall doesn't care and Beav can hang with us." Dick suggests and we chuckle slightly while Dick ushers us to his room. When he goes downstairs to get drinks, Kristi speaks up,"Your step-mom is like barely legal." It wa obviously directed at Cassidy who just laughed. "She was a Laker Girl and my dad gets good seats." He says and now it was our turn to laugh. Dick returns with our drinks and hooks up the xbox, which captivates the boys' attention. My glare goes unnoticed by the boys but Kristi sees it and laughs. The two of us leave them by the tv and sit on the other side of the room. We have to move the pile of porn thats on the chair, Dick would be crushed if he couldn't watch them anymore.

After 3 boring hours of watching the boys kill braincells and talking with Kristi, I decide it's best to make Logan leave now. "Logan, I have to get Kristi home." I say and he nods mindlessly in response. "You made me leave my car at the beach." I add. He pauses the game and looks at me,"5 more minutes, I'm winning." "You said that 2 hours ago. I'm leaving now, you either drive us or I'm driving your precious monstrosity 15 miles inland to Pan and back." That got him, no one gets to drive his canary car.

"No way! No one drives my car but me, c'mon let's go. DK, need a ride home?" Logan says and Duncan nods, handing Dick his controller and following us out of Dick's house.

"We're dropping DK off first, because he shouldn't have to suffer, unless he wants to." Logan says and Duncan laughs,"No it's fine, just drop me off."

After dropping Duncan and Kristi off, Logan and I sat in an uncomfortable silence while he sped toward Neptune. "I think you're breaking several driving laws." I say and he laughs. "And what would they be?" He asks and I shrug, "You're way over the speed limit, you aren't wearing a seatbelt, you aren't talking to your girlfriend, and the car is ugly." I say and he laughs. "You realize two of those aren't laws,right?" "Yeah, but they should be. Anyways, my dad wants you to come to dinner." "Like,at your house?" "Yes." "With you and him." "Yes." "Like I have to be on my best behavior or I'll get shot kind of dinner?" "Yes." "Oh. So when is this interrogation disguised as a dinner?" "Uh, I'll ask my dad and get back to you." "Okay."

"So..what do I get as a reward if I'm a good boy?" He says after a minute and I laugh and smack his arm. "The approval of my father?" I suggest. "Hmm, I was thinking something more like last night." "Okay, but I don't think my dad is interested in you that way,Logan." "Gross,'Ronnie. I meant with you." "Oh. So you ARE a pretty boy jerk who wants to get laid." I say in a sweet valley high voice and clap my hands together. Logan laughs,"Well, yeah. But I'm in love with you so that reduces the jerk part." "I guess." "Tell me if I'm being a jerk to you, okay?" I nod my head in response. "Okay."

"So..." I say after another small silence. "So..you hungry?" He asks and I shrug. "Are you offering to feed me?" "I'm offering your food of choice or room service." "Then I am hungry and I'd like some pizza." "Pizza it is." He says.

AT THE PIZZARIA:

"So, hows the bus crash investigation going?" Logan asks as I bite into my pizza. "It's okay,I guess. I'm not getting any new evidence if thats what you mean. How's Meg?" "I told you, she's quote wonderful end quote." He says calmly. "Yeah,yeah. But really, what's so bad Duncan doesn't want me to know?" I ask. Logan rolls his eyes. "Ronnie, Duncan is my best friend and he really doesn't want you to know. Ask him, and if he tells you, its okay. But he made me swear not to tell a living soul. So me and him went to visit Lilly before hitting the beach. You know, cause she's not living. I'm sure he felt better to get it all out." "You visited Lilly?" "Yeah." "Oh."

"You didn't tell me that." I say and he shrugs,"You didn't ask." "So, I was listening to Ali Dj's today." I begin. "So was the rest of California. Not big news." He retorts and I roll my eyes. "So, what do you think of her?" "Who?" "Alison." "She's hot." He say and I roll my eyes. "How do you know her?" I ask. "I've known her since birth, we used to be best friends, but when we moved here and she stayed in LA, we drifted. We got close again after my dad's arrest..and mine." He says and I smile. "She's my favorite actress." I say. "Mine too." He says with a smirk.

* * *

This chapter totaly sucked, I suck. You can kill me for it, I deserve it. I'm such a buttfaced miscrient. Gosh. But I have some cute LoVe scenes in mind for the next chapter. It's going to be so adorable. Btw, Sorry. I had to add Ali in there, she's my original character from my Gossip Girl fics, but this one is going to be a bit different. I have alot of drama in store with that girl. She'll make an appearance soon. Trust me, you wanna see it.

Review,please.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next day to find that I have food poisoning and I end up hugging the shiny,white,ceramic bowl in the bathroom every 10 minutes. After about ten times, I tied my hair in a bun, too lazy to hold it back. At two forty nine,Wallace's name flashes on my cell phone. "Hey." I answer drearily. "Hi, are you okay?" he asks and I shrug, but I remember I'm on the phone. "I have food poisoning." I say and he sighs,"Don't eat or drink anything, it'll make you puke more." "Yeah,I feel bullimic and anorexic and my dad went to chase a bail jumper late last night and he hasn't called yet and can't eat. This sucks." "Yeah. Get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow, call if you want company." He says and I smile,"Thanks,Wallace."

I hang up the phone and instantly feel the urge to puke again. After I'm done I go into my kitchen and my home phone rings. "Hey Dad." I answer. "Hi honey,how are you?" "Horrible, I have a stomach virus. One oh three fever and puking my guts out since I woke up. Can't eat or drink and I'm really sleepy." I say and he sighs,"Get some rest Veronica. I'm on my way." "No,dad. No. We need the money, we really do. So, just stay and catch the bail jumper while I take a nap and if I feel worse or if I get dehydrated, I'll call someone to take care of me." "Call someone now." "Okay." "Okay, bye hunny. I love you." "Love you too dad."

_Might as well work on the bus crash. _I take out my notes and study them. _Nothing I don't already know. _After reading and re-reading, I hear the mail come. I walk over to the door lazily and grab the mail. _Jury duty? Well,crap._

My phone rings for the third time in thirty minutes and I go to answer it. "Hello?" I ask the restricted number. "Hey." I'd know that voice anywhere. "Why are you calling off of a restricted number?" I ask. "I'm with my dad. Listen, did you know the tapes of Lilly Kane and Aaron Echolls were stolen?" "They were?" "Yea, and like,my dad wanted to know if your dad could work on it for him, ya know cause Lamb is like a total idiot. So can your dad like talk to my dad?"

"My dads not here right now,Gia. I can have him call your dad when he gets home, but 'till then I'm sick, so I gotta go take a nap or something,bye." "Okay! I really hope you feel better,Veronica." "Thanks,bye." After hanging up the phone with Gia, I do some schoolwork and then re-read my bus notes again. My phone rings again, Kristi. "Hey." I say lazily. "Hey, what's up with you? Why weren't you at school?" She asks and I reply,"I have food poisoning." "Oh, poor you. Feel better!" "Thanks,bye." I say as I hang up the phone.

My phone rings **again**,and after checking the caller ID,I decide that I should pick up. "Hey." I answer. "Hey,what are you doing like 10 minutes from now?" "Is this a booty call?" "No, I wanted to know if you wanted to take a ride on my boat. Or go do something, I haven't seen you all day." "I'm sick, I didn't go to school." I say. "Why?What's wrong?" Logan asks. _He's worried about me?How cute._

"I have food poisoning. No big deal." "Is your dad home?" "Nope,why?" "I'm coming over after I go to SoupMan and buy you chicken soup." "I'm not supposed to eat." "Well, just eat and puke later." "There's no stopping you,is there?" "Nope." I groan,"Okay fine." We hang up and I turn the radio on. I listen as the music pours through my apartment loudly. I walk over to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water only to puke it out moments later. I brush my teeth because I'm sure Logan doesn't like the smell of vomit. As I finish, there's a knock on my door and it isn't Logan's outline that I see. I walk over and open the door cautiously. Richie stands before me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised. He holds brown bags in his hands. "I talked to Kristi and she told me where you lived, so I brought you soup and medicine and stuff." He says.

"Great, I'll be eating soup for days." "I didn't really bring that much." He says. "No, but Logan's coming over with soup in like 2 minutes." I say. "Logan's going to be here?" He asks and I nod. "And as sweet as this is you should go because I can't control him forever and I don't want you to get punched in the face because you care." I say as I see an obnoxious yellow car pull up. "Too late, he's here." I mutter to myself as I see Logan exit the car. He doesn't look up at me but instead grabs the container from SoupMan and starts walking up the stairs. Then he looks up and sees me and Richie.

He shoots a look at Richie and walks over to me, kissing my cheek. "Hey." He says sweetly. I know he's going to over do the sweet boyfriend thing now, just to shut Richie up. "What are you doing here?" He asks Richie. "Uh, bringing soup to a sick friend. Is that a problem Echolls?" Richie asks. Stupid Richie, Logan won't hesitate to punch you in the face if you provoke him. "Not at all." He says with venom. I step aside and let the two boys in. Richie walks in and stands awkwardly while Logan walks into the kitchen and gets a spoon from the drawer. "You wanna eat out of this thing or do you want a bowl?" He asks and I shrug,"This thing is fine." I say as he opens the container,puts the spoon in, and puts it in front of a chair. I smile and sit down. "Richie, put that stuff on the counter." I say, seeing him looking around awkwardly. He smiles and does so, before continuing to stand awkwardly.

"C'mon guys, lets go sit on the couch." I say, still eating my delicious soup. Amazingly, I don't feel like throwing up...yet. Richie sits on the arm chair as Logan sits on the couch and sit next to him, leaning on his body a little. And there it is, the feeling. I put the soup on the table and run into the bathroom. After I finish puking, I turn to see Logan standing in the doorway. "You okay?" He asks and I nod as I walk over to the sink and brush my teeth and tongue. Then I splash my face with water. "Did you watch me throw up?" I ask and he nods,laughing. "How are you not totally grossed out?" I ask curiously. "I'm a party animal,Ronnie. I see people puke at parties all the time. Seeing multiple people puking at multiple times doesn't phase me. Seeing my gorgeous girlfriend puke once isn't going to gross me out." He says,laughing. "But now you aren't ever going to want to kiss me again." I say,pouting as I walk away from the sink and closer to him. "It's going to take more than that to make me not want to kiss you." He says,smiling as he moves aside for me to pass. I look into the living room and see Richie sitting uncomfortably. I turn around and smack into Logan who is directly behind me. I look up at him, bothof us smiling. "I know you and Richie hate each other but please try to be civil,for me?" I whisper to him and he sighs,nodding. "But I make no promises." He whispers back. I walk into the living room and say,"I'm going to go change, you guys watch tv while I'm gone. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." I look directly at Logan as I say the last line, he glares at me for leaving him with Richie. I walk out of the room and into mine.

_--Richie's P.O.V--_

Awkward is one word to describe how I've been feeling since this asshole showed up. Now Veronica leaves me alone with him? Is she nuts?

Logan grabs the remote of the table and sits down on the couch, putting his legs on the couch as well. He turns on the tv and starts flicking through the channels. He looks so at home here, I wonder how long he's been dating Veronica. "How long have you been dating Veronica?" I ask suddenly. Damn, I wasn't supposed to talk to him. He leaves the tv on E! and turns to face me.

"8 months." He says curtly. That's a long relationship. "Yeah I guess." He says and I realized I voiced my thoughts out loud. "We break up all the time, but we always get back together. But 8 months since I first kissed her." He says. "Is she okay? Like how sick is she?" I ask. I know he probably thinks I like her, and I do, but I'm not too fond of someone who would beat me to a pulp without hesitation knowing that I like his girl. "It's just food poisoning, she'll be fine." After a few seconds of silence Logan says,"Look. I'm not stupid, I know you like her." Gulp. "I never said-" "You don't have to, I'm not an idiot. I can tell." I open my mouth to protest but he talks again before I get the chance,"I know, right now you're thinking how I could possibly know. Well, I kinda already thought you liked her, cause most guys do considering she's hot, but you bringing her stuff when she was sick just gave it away." "Maybe I'm just a nice guy." "No guy goes out of his way to bring stuff to a different city for a girl who he's known for a few days." "Like I said,I'm a nice guy." "No guy is that nice, unless he likes the girl. Look, I'm not going to punch you for liking her, but if you try anything, you're going to wish I'd only punch you."

"What I don't get is" I start as I see Logan paying attention to me, waiting for me to continue. Now, the question is, do I ask what I wanna ask-which will most likely get an argument and possibly a punch from him- or do I say something else and not piss him off. "why would a girl like her date a jackass like you for 8 months?" He gets up and I get up. "Maybe she likes quality." He says in my face. Him being 3 inches taller than me is not helping my fear of him. "Then why is she dating you?" I ask just before his fist connects with my face. Veronica comes into the room at that moment. "Logan!" She exclaims, I refrain from hitting back because I wanna impress her. "When I said be civil, I meant not punch him." She says, walking over to the fridge and getting an icepack for me. She hands in to me as Logan rolls his eyes and sits down. "Oh, no. Don't sit down. You, outside. We're having a talk." She says and he rolls his eyes and walks outside. I hate this guy. He steps outside with Veronica. "What were you thinking, I told you to be civil, and you punched him!" She says in an angry tone. "Chill, Ronnie. I had my reasons, besides, I told you that I made no promises." He says calmly. "What reason could you have now? He changed the channel on tv?" She says in a raised tone and I chuckle, which kinda hurts so I press the ice to my face again. The guy knows how to pack a punch, I'll give him that. Sadly, I don't think he even tried. Imagine what he'd do if I got him really mad.

"No! Look, I don't wanna talk about it now." "Well, I do. Tell me why." "Because he pissed me off! Why do I punch anyone, other than defending you." He shouts. Defending her? Who has he punched defending her, and why? Did someone flirt with her? "What did he do to piss you off,Logan?!" She shouts back. I walk closer to the door, so I can hear better when I hear Logan starting to mumble. "What?" She says softly. "He said I wasn't good enough for you. Well, not in those words, but thats what he meant." He says quietly. I can tell they are trying to not have me hear this conversation. "Oh,Logan." She says as she puts her hands on his face. I can see because of their shadows on the door. "You don't believe that right?" She says. What the hell? Why is she being all caring to him now. "No, I just got pissed off because he said it and he doesn't even know me. Well, not that much." "You're right, he was in no position to judge you or our relationship." WHAT THE HELL?

"BUT, hitting him was still stupid. Apologize." Good, she doesn't approve. "Fuck no." Logan says without hesitation. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy." She says. "What do I have to do to get you to apologize to him?" She asks. "I can think of a few things, but I'm never going to apologize,ever." Veronica groans. Then she does something I didn't expect, she kisses him. "How about now?" She asks as she pulls away from him. "Not apologizing, but you can continue trying to persuade me." He says smugly and she punches him playfully in the arm. Why is he not in trouble?

"Whatever, let's go back in before he wonders what happened." She says, turning towards the door. I run back over to the armchair and sit. "Please he'll probably assume we're having sex somewhere and start looking through your stuff." Logan says,laughing. "Now why would he do either of those things?" She says, putting her hands on the knob.

"Because he knows how long we've dated, so anybody can assume we've had sex. And he'll go threw your stuff because he likes you." Logan says. I really hate him. Not only because he had sex with Veronica, the epitome of sassy and sexy, but because he told her I liked her. "Shut up. He does not, not every guy likes me. Actually, I piss alot of people off." She says. "Yes, but even the pissed guys find you attractive. It's weird." Logan replies. "Yes,very." She says. "So, you still love me?" He asks. Love? She loves him. Well, that ruins my chances. "Yes." She says,laughing as she opens the door and walks in. Logan passes her and flops down on the couch. "Now,you. Outside." She says,holding the door open. Great, I don't think she's going to kiss me too.

I leave my ice pack on the table and head outside. She steps outside and shuts the door. "Are you going to yell at me now?" I ask. "No. But do you have a death wish? You know how Logan is, why would you provoke him?" She asks. "I didn't think he'd actually hit me. I thought he was all talk." I say. I don't believe that but she buys it. "Well, he isn't. I told you he wouldn't hesitate to punch you." She says,annoyed. "Yeah, I see that." I say,pointing to my face. "Is it bad?" She asks and I shrug. "Okay well, you guys gotta be more civil towards each other, and please try not pissing him off. C'mon." She says,reaching for the door. "Uh, I'm going to head back, I just wanted to check on you. So I'll see you at school?" I ask and she nods, going back in. I start walking down the stairs and peak into the window, only to see him tickling her on the couch and then kissing her. I walk away, not really wanting to watch.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for the longgggggg wait. I totally suck. I tried something new with the Richie P.O.V, hope that didn't totally suck. Anyways, if you like it, reviews would make me very very happy. I'm updating my other story,Neptune, soon aswell. I haven't really been getting too many readers on that one, so go read that. It's different from the rest of the stories on here, but its a LoVe story, don't worry. I love you all, please give me feedback and feel free to tell me what you want to see or if theres any specific route you'd like me to take. Thanks in advance!

xoxo

Alexa.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't really get much reviews for the previous chapter, so here's to hoping for more this time. If you didn't read the previous chapter,please do so now. And no one commented on the Richie P.O.V thing, I really want your opinion on that. Should I give alternate character P.O.Vs more often or was it totally lame? Anyways, Lots of LoVe coming soon, so keep reading.But this chapter has dramaaaaa. Oh man,you wanna read this. Bon Appetite!

xoxo,

Alexa.

* * *

I have Jury Duty today, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

"Hey Veronica!" Says Kristi as I exit my car. "Hey, what's up?" I ask. _Good, no mentions of an injured Richie. This is going to go one of two ways; Richie is going to say he hit Logan worse so that he seems cool, or he's going to say Logan punched him without reason to make people hate Logan. _"Not much, stormed with Christmas stuff, Ive got tones more shopping to do.You?" She says.

"I still haven't gotten a gift for Logan, or my dad or my dear friends Wallace and Mac. I'm thinking of getting a Padres Ball, autographed by one of the players for my dad. Mac is getting something electronic, I'm thinking a new hard drive or a radio-shack gift card. Wallace and Logan I'm not sure about,they're a little hard to shop for. Well, mostly Logan. What do you get a guy who has everything?" I ask and she shrugs. "A punching bag or a surfboard might be well suited for him." I think out loud, getting a laugh from Kristi. We meet up with Anna and Laura on the steps.

"Hey Veronica." They say in unison. I wave at them. The rest of the girls approach us and say hi. There's got to be at least half the student population in the Parking lot right now, standing by the steps and chatting. A car parks and every one looks in its direction as the door slams. I slowly turn my head, expecting Richie to be exiting the car, based on people's open mouths. Sure enough, there he is. Gasps followed by "Oh my gosh,Richie! Are you Okay what happened?"s were the only thing to be heard.

Richie walked up to our group. "Hey are you okay,After yesterda-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Two seconds later,I push him off me. Not only is he not so great of a kisser, but I have a boyfriend who happens to not be him. "What are you doing?" I ask,angrily. He whispers,"Getting payback on Logan." "How so." "I kissed his girl." "No one said I had to tell him." "You will, and he's going to kill me, but it was worth it. Because even if I tried beating him up, nothing will hurt him more than his girl kissing me." He whispers low. "But you kissed me." "Tomato, Tom_a_to." I storm off angrily after he says that. 

_How could he? kiss me, I mean. I have a boyfriend. A sweet,caring,adorable,loving,**violent** boyfriend. Oh my gosh, Richie is going to be dead when Logan finds out. Maybe I shouldn't tell him;I'd live with guilt,Richie would live. But thats a stupid move, because if Richie wants to make Logan pissed-he'll tell him himself, thereby ruining all the trust in our relationship. Nope,I'll tell him. Right now. _

I dial Logan's number,briefly considering whether I should or not, but when he picks up I decide my worry over getting him in trouble was stupid. "Hello?" He says after four rings. "Hey, what's up?" I say and he replies,"Sitting in my car, outside of school. To ditch or not to ditch, that is the question." He says. "Richiekissedme." I say as fast as possible. "What?" He says angrily. "Richie.kissed.me. On the lips. In front of half of Pan High's student population." I explain. I know he's seething. "He is so dead." Logan says before hanging up. _There will be blood. _

Ten minutes later,all the students are either outside(me being one) or by their locker. A yellow car swerves into the parking lot, not even parking. Out comes Logan,furious as hell. My eyes widen at how fast he got here. Behind him comes Dick, who leans against the hood of Logan's car. I guess he's emergency back-up. Richie who is facing in my direction, his back to Logan, snapped his head back with wide eyes when he heard the slamming door. He hadn't even realized how close to him Logan got.

Two seconds later, Logan grabbed Richie by the collar, turning him around, and punched him in the face,hard. Richie's nose started bleeding. Logan's fist came back and punched again. and again. and again. Logan shoved Richie,who was seriously bleeding at the moment. Logan grabs his shirt with the other hand and punches again. He punches Richie's gut twice and then goes back to his face. Logan's knuckles start to bleed, but he wipes it on his shirt and punches Richie again, his face again. I tear my eyes away for a second and see Dick looking on in amusement. I must have missed a really hard punch to the gut, because Richie was down on his knees, doubled over in pain, pooling in blood-his face is covered in it. The rest of the students looked on in amazement and horror. Logan sees the principal trying to make his way out of the building.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, or I swear to God, I will break every fucking bone in your body. You'll think this was nothing. See, this is what you get for kissing my girl, once. Imagine what would happen if you were to not take my warning again. Let me remind you...I've been to prison and it doesn't scare me." Logan says with every ounce of venom he had(Actually, I think he could say it meaner.) Logan begins to walk away as the principal gets to the scene and a bunch of students rush to Richie's side. Dick gives him a high five when Logan reaches him and Dick laughs,hopping into the car before Logan speeds away.

* * *

I know it was short, but I thought it was good. Review please! Love you guys!


End file.
